whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Clarence, arc angel of non violent video games.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires, Neonates, and Fledglings. This is based off an angel I saw in some campy movie from the 80's. I honestly can't remember the name, but it had a good message. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. Word: Non Violent Video Games Name: Chara Anugra Cidvilas to celestials : Clarence to humans. Celestial Meaning: Chara Anugra Cidvilas means “A man who loves freedom, adventure, non violence, gentleness, mildness, is peace loving, and who sports the knowledge of illusions.” What a mouthful! Human Meaning: Clarence means “Bright or clear.” Much simpler. History: Back in the 1950’s there were things being invented by the Demon of technology on the computer science campus called MUDS User Dungeons. As much as the stories focused on fantasy competition and combat, they unfortunately taught humans how to read, write, comprehend, and maybe have a sensor humor. This backfired against hell and upset Lucifer to no end. The Demon of technology and Lucifer were not on good terms until vector and bit mapped graphics were invented. Seeing a market to increase aggressiveness, violence, and addiction to technology was a "game changer." The Demon of technology soon got back into Lucifer’s “good” graces and the “game was on!” so to speak. No matter how clever the Demons may be working as a cannibalistic pack, Angels are much more power as an individual. Even with their minimal amount of in fighting and competition. One in particular had been serving under the arc Angel of trade until the 1970’s when he finally had an aha. He thought that trade with money and goods was great, but exchanges of knowledge was what made human civilizations flourish. Clarence was reborn on that day in a flash of light, with a joystick in one hand and an owner’s manual in the other. Their theory was that the power of illusions could help people learn by projecting information for them to absorb. All their experiments scored off the charts except for one thing. Technology seemed to be getting humans more addicted to more technology, while interacting with other humans took a back step. Since the arc angel of trade and Clarence both believed in freedom of choice, it was genuinely a difficult decision. Clarence sadly mentioned that the invention of brass ingots to represent currency may have lead to as many problems, but it was just a tool. The arc Angel of trade thought to himself for weeks in silence. He came back, and with a bit of trepidation, and despite the drawbacks, they went on with trying to encourage healthy usage of non violent video games instead. Since the cell phones invention, it’s been hard for Clarence and his Angels to keep their end of the bargain down. Technology addiction is on the rise and the arc Angel of trade is as concerned as much as Clarence is. Be that as it may, since Demons never decide to take a night off, why should Angels take a day off? Angels of Clarence: Master Honesty: Clarence himself was a Master of Honesty under the arc angel of trade and holds this choir to a high standard. Not liking the truth because it bludgeons more than it heals and commanded never to lie, Clarence encourages his masters honesty to be as HONEST and as KIND as possible. Being elusive isn’t a crime. Master Honesties of Clarence have the ability to know if a video game contract is faulty. They also have the ability to eat the contract no matter how large it is, with no consequence, everyone staring in shock. Master Babysitter: Master Babysitters of Clarence are the most trustworthy baby sitters and teachers in all of Heaven. They’ll always up hold the parents rules, especially “no violent video games or adult websites.” Master Babysitters of Clarence have the ability to know if their charge is about to play something above their maturity level or are about to turn off parental filters to the web browser. A note on obeying rules: With stifling rules and/or permission to use violence, master babysitters would never hit a child or command them around unnecessarily. Master Pilates: “Come on guys let’s get some exercise and have fun too!” Master Pilates of Clarence really don’t like video games… except for ones that get you to exercise! Master Pilates of Clarence have the ability to make any physical video game seem fun and easy. It’s almost impossible to resist unless the target “knows” they will hurt themselves or something. Master Judge: Master Judges of Clarence are the most impartial game judges in history. They can tell if someone has cheated to win and how they did it. Also, they can automatically fix any handicap problems for any game or at least tell the lead programmer how to do it for themselves. Master Guard: Master guards of Clarence can tell if someone is about to shop lift a video game or rob someone near a video game store. They will politely tell the shop keep or ask the thief to stop directly. On the absolute RARE occasions that Master Guards are threatened with deadly force, they have no qualm disarming said person and tossing them out of the store or further out into the parking lot. After any physical altercation they always offer a curt bow and very respectfully say, “Perhaps we could resolve our differences more peaceably next time.” Master Recorder: Master Recorders of Clarence are an odd lot. They are mostly observers recording deeds for Saturn on Orichalcum tablets. Every deed ever done through a computer or video game console controlled by a Master Recorder of Clarence will be stored PERMANENTLY. On occasion, usually due to request from Clarence himself, they will oversee a LAN Area Network party run by newbies and make sure it gets off the ground hitch free. Master Talent: Master Talents of Clarence are his scouts. Anytime a Master Talent of Clarence looks at you they can tell how good you are at the game you’re playing. IF you’re good enough, they’ll invite you to play in a puzzle game championship. IF you’re willing, they’ll even throw you a few pointers. Lastly, they can tell how much you’ve played video games in the last thirty days. Skills given to servants at character creation: Stick skills: Every servitor of Clarence is amazing at one genre of video games. Read the Manuel: Every servitor of Clarence is automatically familiar with the rules of any video game they are currently playing. Titles given to servants who complete tasks for Clarence: Veteran of Video Games: After three days of learning and effort any vassal is able to master any video game including hidden rooms and cheats. Friend of Friday: May start a random party at a run down house on a whim and get 2D10 willing participants to show up and have fun for the weekend. Master of the Tournament: Anyone with this powerful title is destined to stop a Demon interfering with destiny from winning a tournament and let a DESERVING human win. If no DESERVING human is present, the Angel will win, but donate everything to the local children's hospital. I heard someone on the Internet needed some Angel answers. I hope this helps, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts